port_holidayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Hart
“I don’t care what I end up doing, so long as there’s an audience.” Jin Hart is a key character and Stand User in Port Holiday. He acts often as a joker and a bit of a child as far as the group goes. He’s aiming to hit it big on Broadway, living with his brother in the meantime as he learns to use his Stand to enhance his abilities on stage and in his day-to-day life. He has always looked up to his brother and lately has been envious of him and other Stand Users. Appearance Outwardly young, lean and bombastic. He stands tall and always seems to be jittering on the spot. He sports a white suit jacket with a black shirt underneath, complete with a black and white square-patterned tie. His trousers are a similar white, although baggy enough to not restrict his movement. Jin’s face is often boyish, bordering on androgyny (although still visibly male) he often wears stage-makeup to hide any blemish and spends a long time on his mid-length ginger hair, ensuring it retains the shaggy look he’s come to love, without getting in his face at all times. Personality On the surface he seems confident, collected and almost cocky, always trying to be a showman, but deep down he is insecure about his place in his social groups. He enjoys being the centre of attention, and enjoys dance and performance of all kinds, but underneath this there is a deep inferiority complex. Growing up he was envious of his brother’s versatile powers and as he found more stand users he found himself increasingly jealous. He’s cocksure, sarcastic and a bit of a gossip. He does what he thinks is right and usually it tends to be legal. Relationships '-Thomas Hart:' Brother, long-time protector and a figure Jin often looks up to, despite some envy over his stand. Jin often wants more freedom than his Brother may be comfortable with and although he understands his heart is in the right place, he wants to be more of his own person. That being said he and Tom have great synergy when working together '-Amy Finch:' A neighbor, supplier of sugar and giver of cats. Jin has taken a liking to Amy and spends some time chatting with her and Elise. '-Jackson Wright:' Rival to Jin, he wants to find a way to beat his stand 8 ball. As a person Jin doesn’t mind Jackson, enjoying his chilled-ish company. '-Elise Milford:' Met at a cafe, the two are friends with a small rivalry over who is faster. '-Murdoc Nic:' Jin was initially going to try and socialize more with Murdoc, but after his altercation with his brother he has grown more apprehensive about getting to know him. '-Justin Tyme:' Jin is relatively icy towards Justin, he is willing to talk to him, but after the miscommunication in their first spar and the ensuing drama with his brother, Jin is wary of Justin. '-Gorge Gumshoe: '''Jin thinks he seems nice enough, although Jin hasn’t spent much time with the Gumshoe. '-Michael L:''' Jin first met him as a bystander when a fight almost broke out, saw him inject someone with alcohol, Jin wants to learn more about Michael, but is tentative at best. Abilities Personal: Dance, stage-combat, some parkour knowledge, singing and distance-running. Stand: Jin uses his stand to enhance his natural talents. He can use what he learned dancing to evade and move himself around quickly and with mounting speed he can dodge incoming projectiles and other attacks. As he grows faster he may use his skills at boxing in order to hit his opponents with speed comparable to even faster stand-rushes, even with just his two hands. To get his speed up Jin will either run a long way from his opponent before re-engaging at blistering speeds. He honestly believes that at full speed he can dodge a bullet, or with his precision- catch one. Jin’s extraordinary precision is another point of pride. He can dodge and turn near instantaneously and when enhanced by his stand he is damn nearly impossible to hit, moving almost like he’s in bullet-time and hitting intensely hard. When Jin reaches top speeds he can move blindingly fast, crossing miles in minutes. So far he has not found an upper limit to his speed as he has either never reached or, or never needed to (or else been stopped before he can). His secondary ability allows him to swap the speeds and even direction of objects within his 15 meter range. This can be used to defend against incoming projectiles and speed himself up, knock enemies flying, stop himself abruptly and redirect projectiles(if there’s more than one). Category:Protagonists